A Vision of Rapture
by writersiouxchef
Summary: My entry of the Love through Lemons contest. Jasper and Alice's first time. Rated M for major sexytimes and potty mouths.


**Love through Lemons Contest**

**Hosted by:** tby789 and lolashoes

**Pairing: **Jasper/Alice

Thank you to floridachickie and devikalika for beta duties, since my regular ficwives are running/judging this little contest.

I do not own these characters, but MAN I wish I did!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been weeks. Weeks since I first touched her, since her skin pressed against mine ceased the maelstrom of demons inside me. Weeks since I vowed I would follow her anywhere, just to remain in her presence. Weeks since I had fed.

I had hunted on the outskirts of Philadelphia a few days before I ducked into that diner and my life had irrevocably changed. I took no joy in the act, and afterwards felt the same sense of desolation that I had endured for years. The choking fear from my victims I felt as my own. Their sense of loss and despair as I drained them was more than I could bear and keep sane, so I went for long periods without feeding.

We were in Canada, traveling through the mountains towards Alaska for a couple of weeks now. Alice was eager to meet up with the family she saw in her vision.

"_There are five of them Jasper, and they all survive without hunting humans. They live on the blood of animals," she explained. _

"_Miss Alice, I know you've seen them in your visions, but I just don't see how it's possible to live on animal blood."_

"_I've been doing it since I woke from my change, and I'm perfectly fine. Don't you trust me?" She was pouting. My will crumpled slightly._

"_It's not a matter of trust," I tried to reason. "I just can't fathom how drinking from rabbits can be enough for me." _

This debate continued over the course of our travel As we made our way Northwest she had hunted several times, but I could not bring myself to join her. I was becoming desperate; I needed to feed, but I couldn't bring myself to hunt animals and I couldn't stand to hunt another human. I was becoming weaker, in more ways than one.

The longer I traveled with Alice, the more aware I became of _her._ Alice was an alluring contradiction; small and delicate in frame, yet grandiose in spirit and personality. I couldn't believe such a tiny person could hold so much..._life_. She emanated joy and wonder constantly. The more I was with her, the more I wanted to be. It wasn't just her magnetic personality and contagious mirth that bound me to her. It was the feelings she stirred within me.

I began to yearn for her, to ache for her. I was hypnotized by her soft lips that framed the words in our endless conversations. Her luminescent skin, glossy coal black hair, warm amber eyes, and small delicate hands. They all helped wake the man caged within this monster. I was in a near constant state of rapture in her presence, the slightest movement or sound enthralling me completely. I wanted her, wanted to claim and possess her so as to be forever linked to her. I fought desperately to keep the torrent of raging ardor locked within me. I would not have her think me ungentlemanly.

We regularly stopped in the evening time during our travel, taking these opportunities to learn more about each other. Alice remembered nothing of her human life, so most of the time we discussed my past. She was fascinated by my tellings of the Southern wars and my old coven, my travels with Peter and Charlotte, my wanderings alone. I answered her every question, hiding nothing of myself, wanting her to know everything about me. There was something about Alice that made me want to purge my self loathing and be reborn in her grace. She listened attentively as I relived troubling moments of my past, her eyes shining with sympathy and awe. We talked at great length about what led me to leave Maria, and inevitably Peter and Charlotte as well. Predictably, as it did most evenings, this brought us to the topic of hunting and prey.

We were lounging in the woods close to a small lake. Alice was sitting on the ground, leaning casually against a tree. I was sitting a respectful distance away on an old log, elbows on my knees and hands clasped together. I was trying desperately to keep myself in check, yet I was unable to tear my eyes away from her. We were at a break in our evening hunting discussion, locked eye to eye. We had reached the familiar impasse, neither one of us able to convince the other of what was right. As we stayed locked together, I felt the ever present smoldering deep inside of me begin to build and threaten to engulf me. I broke eye contact first, turning my face to the ground and squeezing my eyes shut. I could bear it no longer, I had to declare my heart's affection. I had to know how she saw me: traveling companion, or mate? Scraping up my courage, I took a deep breath and met her eyes again. I was about to speak, when suddenly Alice's expression went blank.

I was puzzled, and a little alarmed. Alice was..._gone_. I stood and rushed to her, keeping my panic barely under control. "Miss Alice?" I grazed her arm lightly, but she gave no response, no indication that she saw or heard me at all. "Alice!" I wrapped my hand around her forearm and shook her, desperate to bring her back. My hand became fire where our skin touched; red and warm and pulsating. The fire traveled up my arm and made its home in my chest, spreading heat throughout my body and enveloping my dead heart. A strangled sound escaped me; I felt as though I might sob from the joy of simply touching her.

She snapped out of her trance then, blinking her eyes rapidly while returning to herself. I immediately removed my hand and choked off my emotions. It wasn't proper to touch her this way, especially since we were undeclared.

I swallowed loudly and tried not to let my voice show the strain I was under. "What was that, Miss Alice?" I asked, my face improperly close to hers. I couldn't make myself move away from her, so I kneeled in front of her to put us more at eye level.

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't readily decipher. I reached out with my gift and felt excitement emanating from her, joy, and underneath it all...passion? I was puzzled, as she had never given any outward sign of romantic interest in our time together. I had interpreted her actions and words since we'd met as friendship. I was simultaneously perplexed and elated; I could not deny that I wanted her, but I felt the need to woo her properly. I would not treat her as I had treated my past conquests. I would not take her like a savage without declaration or acceptance. I wanted her to be part of me for eternity, not merely for a moments' pleasure.

Alice cleared her throat, breaking me from my reverie. "We're going to hunt now, Jasper," she chirped, winking playfully at me.

It took a moment for me to process what she said. Once it sunk in, I heaved a deep sigh. I did not want to continue this conversation, let alone perform the act she was so assured we would be doing.

"I'm not ready, I don't think I can..."

She stilled my words by placing her hand against my lips. Again I felt the fire where her skin met my own. "You must trust me, Jasper. Everything will be fine."

I looked at her eyes smiling into mine. She brought me such hope, such incredible joy. I had to do this, for her.

"All right, Miss Alice. I'll trust you," I relented.

She patted my cheek then. "Good! Follow me, please," she said, standing and brushing off the seat of her pants with her tiny fingers.

"Yes, ma'am."

We took off running through the woods around the North side of the mountain, Alice slightly in front and to my right. Her scent wafted towards me; sweet citrus, ginger and honeysuckle. It made my mouth flood with venom, and my stomach constrict with the passion I almost could not contain. I closed off my sense of smell, not breathing in effort to gain control of myself.

After running about five miles, Alice came to a stop just inside the tree line, gazing intently on a dark spot slightly above the base of the mountain. I came up just behind her, following her eye-line to the same spot.

"What are we looking at, Miss Alice?" I asked, bemused. I wasn't sure why we stopped, but I was happy to bask in her presence for the moment.

"A cave, Jasper, and I thought I told you not to call me 'miss'?" she growled, cocking her head to the side and furrowing her perfect brows.

I chuckled. "Yes, ma'am, you did. Old manners die hard I suppose." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and gave her a small bow with my head. "I'll try to remember."

She smiled and patted my shoulder, sending little sparks exploding into my skin. "Good. Now keep watching. What we came for will be here in thirty seconds."

I kept my eyes trained on the cave, waiting for...whatever we were waiting for. I concluded that Alice's "spell" a few minutes ago must have given her a vision of what was coming, but I still wasn't sure what was so important about this place. Just as I was about to give up watching, I saw what we had come for.

A massive brown bear came lumbering slowly out of the cave, snuffling and snorting in the scrubby bushes that lead down towards the trees.

"A bear?" I asked incredulously, raising my eyebrows. "We were waiting for a _bear_? I fail to see the importance."

"Yes, Jasper," she sighed, sounding slightly exasperated. "This is your first animal hunt, so you needed something more palatable than a deer. Bears are omnivores, like humans. It might help." She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and inhaling the air around her. I watched in rapt attention as she turned to me, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Breathe, Jasper. Tell me what you smell."

I rolled my eyes at her, but did what she asked. My first inhalation brought me her sweet scent, causing a fresh flood of venom to my mouth and a spike in my passion. I clamped down on it immediately and pushed my range further out. I smelled the tang of the pine trees, the crisp coldness of the snow and water, the sweet lush grass, the musty scent of the rotting forest floor. Finally, I smelled the bear.

It was a rich, deep scent. Hot, complex and thick. It was the closest thing I had smelled to humans thus far, and it awoke the predator inside me. Suddenly all my senses were on high alert as I slunk down into a hunting crouch, watching and waiting for my chance to spring.

"Take her, Jasper," she whispered beside me. I whirled my head around, seeing her eyes black and wild. "She's yours. Take her!"

I snarled, breaking my gaze from hers and charged towards my prey. I could think of nothing but the bear, how its blood would feel in my mouth, dousing the fire that charred my throat. The bear caught my scent and roared in anger, turning to face me and raising up on its hind legs. I came into its range, growling and snarling, my teeth dripping with venom. It swiped a huge paw at me, shredding the front of my shirt. I lunged then, knocking it over with the force of my body and sinking my teeth effortlessly into its throat.

The first burst as I tore through her jugular was exquisite, quenching my parched and arid throat. The taste was not human, but it was surprisingly close enough to satisfy. With each swallow I felt myself becoming stronger, my vision clearer, my senses heightened.

I drained the bear, savoring each swallow. When I was finished, I rose from the carcass feeling freer and more centered than I had in a long time. Alice was right, I should have trusted her sooner.

I smelled Alice before I saw her. I whipped around, growling low in my chest, instinctively protective over my kill. When my brain registered her presence a split second later, my guarded stance slackened slightly and I stopped growling. Alice must have hunted her own prey while I took down the bear and the effect on her was staggering. I was unable to tear my eyes from her.

Alice's skin was flushed, the deep pink color concentrated between her collarbones and the tops of her breasts. Her chest was heaving with the heavy panting of her unrestrained arousal. She was leaning with her back against a tree, her hands gripping the trunk. I continued to study her, burning her image into my brain; the way her cotton shirt clung to her breasts, the dip of her waist leading to the soft swell of her hip. The way her pants clung to her thighs and the shapely muscles of her calves.

I raised my eyes back up to her face, taking in the sensual shape of her lips, red and pouting. They were slightly parted with her heavy breathing, causing her luscious perfume to waft towards me in thick, undulating clouds. My recent feeding, her sensual femininity, her mouth watering scent; all these things combined together shattered my already fragile resolve like glass. I wanted her, and damn it all, I _would_ have her.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I breathed in her scent. I growled deep in my chest; a low, possessive, rumbling sound. Alice purred reflexively, her eyes closing and knees weakening slightly.

"Jasper..."

I stalked slowly towards her. "Yes, Alice?" I purred back, my voice dripping with unrestrained sexuality, all semblance of manners forgotten. "Did you want something? Something from me?"

She moaned, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched me circle closer to her. "God, yes."

I chuckled wickedly, now within an arms length of her. "What is it you want, baby?" I crooned. "What can I give you?"

She was visibly trembling now, frozen in place and unable to move from the force of my gift. I made no effort to stymie it now, instead I allowed it to consume us both.

Alice took a deep breath before speaking. "You. I want you, Jasper."

I closed the distance between us, placing my hands on either side of her head and leaning towards her face. "Are you certain, Alice?" I asked, pulling back my power as much as I could. I wanted to give her one last chance to back out. I had to make sure her feelings were genuine and not just a manifestation of my own. "If I give you what you want, there is no going back for me. I _will not_ give you up, not for all time." I licked my lips. I could almost taste her scent, and it was driving me to the very edge of my self control.

She was whimpering now, feeling the small bursts of lust that escaped me. Though she spoke in the faintest whisper, it broke though the night like the loudest clap of thunder.

"Take me. I'm yours, forever."

My control disintegrated with her words. Every ounce of yearning, every wanton emotion I felt for this woman burst forth and engulfed us both. I watched as it hit Alice physically, sending her head reeling backwards seconds before I slammed my body into hers. Alice groaned and pushed herself against me, burying her hands in my hair and pulling roughly. I grabbed her hands, removing them from my hair and pushed them up above her head against the tree. I held them captive with my right hand, using my left to blaze a path down the side of her face, ghosting down her neck and over the top of her shirt, down to the swell of her breast. I skimmed my nose across her forehead, down towards her ear and under her jaw line, inhaling deeply. Her skin exuded her scent along with the smell of her arousal, and it fanned the flame inside of me. Cupping her breast, I scraped my thumb against her nipple roughly, feeling it harden under my touch.

I let go of her hands, running my right hand along the inside of her arm, down the side of her ribcage to her waist. I grasped her hip fiercely, pulling her hard against me for a moment before lifting her with both hands by her waist to bring her to my eye level. She wrapped her legs around me and gripped a branch above her head, anchoring herself as I dragged my tongue up her neck to her ear, grazing her earlobe with my teeth. Alice hissed, and I felt a wave of her lust crawl up my spine.

"Mmmmm, I can feel you, Alice," I purred into her ear. "I can feel your want, your raw need for me." I skimmed my lips across her jaw, breaking contact just as I came up to the corner of her mouth. "Can you feel me, sugar?" I asked, my lips a hair's breadth away from hers. "Can you feel how much I want you, how much I need you, too?" I growled, feeling another wave engulf us. Alice moaned her assent, far beyond words now. I grasped her face in both of my hands, keeping her pressed against the tree with my body. I was panting into her open mouth, my exhalations coming in short grunts. I dipped my tongue between her parted lips quickly, tasting her sweetness. Alice rumbled deep in her chest, swiping her soft tongue across my bottom lip and nipping at it with her teeth.

"Please..." she begged in the softest whisper.

Her small plea was my final undoing. I locked my mouth onto hers with a snarl.

My insides were awash in flames, our tongues tangling wildly. We were panting, growling, hissing, overcome with the intensity of our emotions. Alice pulled my tattered shirt off completely, tossing it to the side. I tore her shirt in half, yanking it away from her body. Her little hands were roaming frantically across my chest, grasping and pinching at my nipples, clawing desperately at my arms. I broke our kiss then, hissing between my teeth as another surge of ardor passed through me into her.

"Oh, _God_," she cried roughly, her head snapping backwards against the tree trunk. "I can feel you, I can feel _everything_, Jasper." Her eyes rolled backwards from the intensity surrounding us.

"Yes, baby," I moaned, nipping at her exposed collarbones. I felt a surge of wetness seep through her pants onto my stomach, causing yet another wave to explode out of me. I gritted my teeth in a vain attempt to reel in my gift, trying to gain some shred of control before I threw her to the forest floor and ravaged her.

"Errrrghh, you're so wet, Alice. Fuck, I can't stop...I can't stop, honey..."

"Don't stop, please don't stop..." she wailed against me. Alice was writhing and thrashing uncontrollably now as she rode the waves of my gift and reflected her own wanting back to me. We were locked in a push and pull of desire, each of us feeding off the other.

I ripped her bra from her body, freeing her pert breasts with their rosy pink nipples.

I couldn't resist pinching them hard, dragging another hoarse cry from her mouth.

"My God, Alice," I groaned. I grasped her breast, lifting it upwards and darting my tongue against her pebbled flesh. "So sweet, so perfect..." I suckled her nipple, scraping my teeth against it and running my tongue in quick circles around her areola. My fingers pinched and pulled her other peak in tandem. "Mine. Always mine," I muttered against her.

My hands grasped and touched every inch of her naked flesh in effort to possess her fully, working their way down her stomach to the top of her pants.

"Yours. Only yours, Jasper," she whimpered.

I became more frantic in my touches; I needed to claim her, to make her part of me. I ran my hands around her stomach to the small of her back and over the curve of her ass. Alice locked her arms around my neck, trembling with the force of her need. Cupping the underside of her thighs, I spun her sideways and lowered her onto her back on the ground. I yanked her pants from her body, tossing them aside with a growl. As I pushed her legs apart, I smelled a wave of her arousal, causing me to clutch her thighs reflexively.

A deep resonant purr escaped my throat as I dragged my lips down her stomach towards the source of the delicious fragrance. I stopped at the top of her panties, nibbling and licking back and forth across her stomach and reaching down between her legs, feeling another surge of wetness against my fingers.

I shredded her panties with my teeth. "You smell so mouth-watering, Alice," I groaned, brushing my nose against the top of her sex. "I need to taste you, baby."

"Please, Jasper," she begged, placing her hands on my head and pushing me down between her legs.

I dipped lower, swiping one long lick from the bottom of her opening up to the top, circling her clit with my tongue. "Damn," I swore. "You taste better than I imagined, sweet girl. I want every drop of you..."

I wrapped my arms around her legs, pulling them over my shoulders and brushing my lips along the insides of her thighs. Parting her legs, I placed open mouthed kisses all along the inside of her thighs and lips, savoring her sweet taste. Alice panted and moaned under me, alternating between gripping my hair tightly and rubbing my scalp. I looked up at her, meeting the intensity of her gaze for a moment before I plunged my tongue inside of her entrance.

Alice bucked her hips into my face and let out a keening wail, lost in the sensations of my mouth upon her. I held her hips down, trading between softly undulating my tongue within her walls and thrusting it deeply inside her. Her sounds were driving me insane with lust and want. My cock was painfully hard and throbbing with each grunt and sigh she made.

I pulled out, licking one last time up to her clit and sucking it between my lips. I removed her legs from over my shoulders and placed her feet flat upon the ground, her legs bent at the knee. I stroked my hand down her pussy, then turning my hand dragged my two middle fingers up her slit and pushed the tips inside of her slowly, testing. Alice drew in a hissing breath in pleasure, so I plunged both fingers inside of her, resting my palm on the top of her mound.

"Yes, yesyesyesyesyesyes.." Alice was babbling and shaking her head back and forth in ecstasy. I slowly pulled my fingers out, dragging and curling them slightly upwards and plunging them back inside of her roughly, my palm smacking against her clit repeatedly.

"Baby, you look so good spread out for me, letting me fuck you with my fingers," I crooned. My tortured cock couldn't take any more, I needed to bring her to climax, _now. _I had to be inside her. Sending out another wave of my gift, I pushed my fingers harder inside, willing her to get there, begging her to get there.

"I need you to come for me, Alice. I need to feel you, _please_," I growled.

The combination of my gift, the work of my fingers inside her and the tone of my voice sent Alice over the edge with a howl, her muscles clenching tightly around me. I held my fingers inside her, riding the emotional waves of her orgasm and sustaining it by pushing it back to her. I had never seen anything so arousing in all my long life.

Alice slowly returned to herself, raising up on her elbows and looking at me with such wonder and longing that I felt my chest constrict. Crawling up her body, I kissed and nipped my way along her stomach and over her breasts to her mouth. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, humming against her and begging for entrance. She parted her lips, darting her little tongue out to meet mine and nibbling on my top lip.

"I need you, Jasper." Her voice was rough and commanding. It sent a thrill through my body, making my cock twitch and liquid seep from the tip. "I need you inside me. I need to feel all of you, _please_..."

"I don't think I can be gentle, sugar..." I trailed off. I was insane with need for her, fighting the urge to break her with the strength of my passion. "I want you so much."

Alice snarled in response and I felt the surge of her lust as she clawed at my shoulders, trying to bring me closer to her. I felt each emotion as my own, it replaced my fear of being too rough with a desire to claim her completely, to crush her with the force of my need for her. I returned her snarl, grabbing both of her tiny wrists and pinning them to the ground above her head. Holding myself above her, I nudged her leg with my bent knee and positioned myself at her entrance. I pushed forward into her, feeling for one fleeting second the barrier of her innocence. I hesitated, unsure, until Alice wrapped her legs around me, digging her heels into my back and yanking me forward into her. I broke through her barrier, feeling her small spike of pain and replacing it with a surge of lust.

"Unnn, sugar. So tight...so wet for me." I almost lost control as I sunk into her depths. "You feel so good around me." I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing on staving off my imminent orgasm for the moment. She just felt so damn _good_. I started to move within her, snapping my hips into hers on each stroke forward. We were panting and purring into each other's mouths, our eyes locked together. Alice's hips began to rise up to meet mine at each thrust.

"Mmmm, God. More, Jasper," she cried, her hands straining against my grip. I clasped both of her wrists with one hand, repositioning her hip with the other and bringing her leg higher up on my waist. Alice moaned as I penetrated deeper this way, touching places within her that made her grunt and cry out with abandon. Her sounds were driving my quickly towards my release.

"Fuck, Alice. Fuck, fuck, fuck..." I was so close to losing myself in her, to falling over the edge to the sweetest oblivion I would ever know. I was trembling, shaking with effort to prolong this moment as long as I could. I didn't want to stop, I didn't ever want it to end.

"Yes, baby. Let go. Come for me," she growled.

Her words obliterated me. I released her hands, grabbing her around her waist and lifting her. Kneeling up, I pulled her toward me and impaled her upon my cock, locking one hand in her hair at the back of her head and the other across her lower back and under the curve of her ass. I continued to thrust hard into her as I neared my climax, pulling her head back and exposing her neck.

With a deep, primal roar, I exploded inside her, latching onto her exposed throat with my teeth and marking her as mine, forever.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** This one shot does tie in to my other fic as something that happens much later, so I hope you give that one a shot too.

Reviews are nice, they make Jasper do naughty things.


End file.
